fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
F-Strikers/Bondi
Bondi is an unlockable character in F-Strikers. Bondi utilizes her Blue Energy gauntlet in battle, allowing her to utilize all kinds of icy attacks. Bondi becomes available to unlock after clearing Arcade mode with Bombyx. Background The adoptive mother of Bombyx, Bondi is a more benevolent presence in A22 Enterprises. One of the most intelligent scientists known, she tries her best to create change in the world, even if destructive measures must be taken. Even with this somewhat questionable morality, Bondi is one to care for her comrades. An opportunist at heart, Bondi joins the battle to get her own hold on the Galvan Bracers and study them. Gameplay Bondi can leave ice on the ground with some of her moves. This causes physics to change for all players, making things more slippery. However, this is actually highly beneficial for Bondi, as the ice can allow for high-speed sliding. Combined with EnerJet's ability to effectively wavedash, Bondi can approach fiercely, using the increased momentum of her ice. Be wary, as opponents can not only use this as well, but the ice will melt after some time. Bondi is generally an offensive character. Her ice grants powerful approach, and many of her attack are strong or quick. However, Bondi does lack many natural defensive options. Blue Bomb can keep opponents out, but it travels in an unalterable arc and leaves ice behind far from Bondi. A smart opponent can take advantage of this remote ice patch to move quicker towards Bondi. However, Blue Bomb does work as a good edge-guarding tool. Using her ice, Bondi can quickly build momentum for horizontal-carrying combos, leading to the edge. Not only that, but she can punish from afar, by sliding towards the opponent as she winds up her standing strong, and smashing them upon reaching her destination. Bondi is also generally more of a ground fighter. Her air attacks are not as strong as her ground moves (though they may be used good for short-hop combos), and she is somewhat heavy and falls a bit quick. While her jumping strong is useful, keep in mind it also brings her back to the ground. Additionally, grounded Bondi gets more mileage out of her side special, and can take advantage of icy ground. Her recovery is also poor. Although EnerJet is fast, it doesn't travel very far, and can get predictable. However, Bondi can gain another recover move by selecting her Gamma Skill, Icebreaker. Its fast horizontal rush can assist in returning to the stage, but each time it's needed, Bondi will take more damage. Bondi's Variable Skills primarily don't change her gameplan too much, more-so complimenting her already strong set of options. With Icebreaker, she can boost her already strong offense even further. With Flash Freeze, she can take a safer approach, and cover her poor defense with a guarding option. Finally, Superior Intellect adds a little bit of both offense and defense, allowing her to break an opponents approach while also opening them up for a combo. Moveset Other *'Taunt' - Bondi eats ice cream formed off of her gauntlet. *'Victory Pose' - Bondi sprays a mist of Blue Energy before pumping her gauntlet. Gallery ProfessorBondi.png|Bondi's in-game art StrikerIconBondi.png|Bondi's icon StrikerChallengeBondi.png|Bondi's "New Challenger" flair Trivia *Bondi's playstyle is inspire by that of Etalus, from Rivals of Aether. Category:F-Strikers Category:Sixgon